


Delicate

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: A delicate portrayal of first glances and first meetings to friendly banter and loving touches.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: “Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” - Emily Brontë  
> Written for Hermione's Haven #PersonalLibrary Writing Challenge

The first time she saw him, he was crunched together on a library chair, one hand twisted in his hair, the other dragging a finger across the words from a large textbook, his lips moving slightly as he mouthed what he was reading. Maybe it was how studious he looked that took her by surprise or perhaps it was the startling gray eyes that peered over his stack of books.

Hermione knew better than to introduce herself. Making friends her first year at Hogwarts was proving more difficult than she imagined, but she couldn’t help thinking, _maybe someday_.

* * *

The first time he saw her, he thought she was a floating stack of books with frizzy chestnut colored hair. “Do you need help with those?”

Dark brown eyes peeped from around the large stack of books. “Sure, I’d appreciate it.”

Cedric took hold of the heavy stack of books. “Where too?” he grunted.

“Over here.” She led him to a long table next to a large window. Her book bag already settled at the table.

He set the books down as gently as he could, all the while, examining the titles. “Laws Pertaining to Magical Creatures: 1900 - 1950. What are you researching?”

She laid out some parchment and turned toward him. He finally got a good look at her. “Oh, your Potter’s friend.” He pulled at his robes. “Granger, right?”

Her eyes landed on his prefect badge and she seemed to sigh. “Yes. Hermione Granger. And you’re Cedric Diggory.”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, uh, how did you know?”

Her head tilted to the side. “Everyone knows who you are, Diggory. Prefect. Hufflepuff Seeker.”

He felt his neck heat up. “Right.”

“Thanks for helping me.”

“Yes, of course. Good luck with your research. Sounds like an interesting topic.”

Her eyes widened. “Thank you.”

* * *

His inquisitive gray eyes looked into her bright brown ones. “Hermione Granger. Good to see you again.” He slowed down his long strides to match her own, walking beside her as she made her way to the library.

“Hello, Cedric Diggory.”

“What kind of research are you up to lately? No more magical law books?”

She shook her head. “Just school work. I’ve been thinking about the welfare of house elves. I want to bring their maltreatment to people’s attention.”

“Maltreatment of house elves? I do know a good majority of magical people treat their elves fairly but I wouldn’t be surprised there are some people who maltreat them.”

She sighed beside him. “Yes. I want to help. They’re living beings that have a mind of their own with families and hopes and goals. It’s horrible.”

He held the library door open for her, gesturing her inside before him. “Are you interested in magical law?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. I have read some interesting legislation. Maybe not so much as practicing magical law but perhaps helping create them.”

“That sounds like an honorable endeavor, Granger.”

She smiled shyly. “What about you, Diggory? What are you thinking about doing after Hogwarts?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Cedric. Just Cedric.”

Her cheeks began to bloom pink. “Alright, Cedric.”

She walked to her preferred table and was surprised to see Cedric sit down before her. She set her book bag down and pulled her textbooks out.

“I’ve thought about it,” he replied. “I don’t know if I want to work in government, though. I want to put my Charms and Transfiguration knowledge to good use. Maybe be a curse breaker.”

Her eyes widened. “Really? That’s incredible. What interests you most about being a curse breaker?”

His eyes flitted over her face. Her warm eyes, inviting smile. “It’s one way to help people without being a healer and some jobs let you travel the world. I’d love to do that. Learn about different people and cultures.”

She nodded, pulling some strands of hair over her shoulder. “I would love to travel too. Learn and experience different cultures and customs.”

“Exactly. It’s not right to stay in one place and never experience the world around you.”

“I totally understand. I feel the same way,” she said the last part softly.

He gave her a small smile. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work. I,” he bolted out of his chair, “have class. Bye.”

He zipped out of the library, clearly in a hurry, but Hermione wondered if he knew classes were done for the day.

* * *

Cedric leaned against the table, Hermione seated beside him looking over her notes from class. Weeks back, Cedric and Hermione decided not to talk about the Triwizard Tournament, leaving their impromptu library conversations to other topics. Lately, those conversations were about travel spots and research ideas.

“What’s one place you’ve always wanted to go?”

She leaned on her hand. “Italy. Greece. Japan-”

“You have a list, don’t you?” He grinned at her.

She smiled back. “Maybe. Are you looking forward to the Yule Ball?”

He shrugged. “I will be if I get a dance with my future travel buddy.”

Her cheeks flamed. “I hope your date won’t mind.”

He turned around to lean down on the table, his arm flushed against hers. “I sincerely hope not but I’ve heard she’s quick with her wand.”

“Cedric,” she warned.

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you around, Hermione.”

* * *

Hand in hand, Cedric twirled Hermione across the dance floor. He felt utterly grateful he spoke to this bookworm all those years ago. “So, what are your plans for next week?” He murmured against her temple. He pulled her close, clutching her waist. He felt her shiver under his touch.

“I’ll be in Italy for two weeks.”

“Really? Can I come along?”

She smiled up at him. “Not sure if my husband would allow it, I hear he’s quick with his wand.”

He leaned down to capture her lips. “I’m sure I can manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate the comments and kudos.


End file.
